1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting element including a first electrode which is spread out in a plane, a second electrode which overlaps with the first electrode, and a light-emitting layer which is interposed between the first electrode and the second electrode; and having a structure in which light emitted from the light-emitting layer is extracted to the outside through the first electrode or the second electrode has been known. Light-emitting elements having such a structure have a feature that light-emitting regions are easily spread out in a plane and a plurality of light-emitting regions are easily arranged in a plane.
As an example of a light-emitting element having such a structure, a light-emitting element using electroluminescence can be given. Specifically, a light-emitting element which has a thickness of approximately several millimeters in a sealed state and which is provided with a planar light-emitting region having several tens of centimeters square can be foamed.
Further, in Patent Document 1, the invention is described in which a light-emitting body where a plurality of light-emitting elements in each of which a light-emitting layer is provided between a first electrode and a second electrode are provided over a substrate and are connected in series is used for a lighting device.